Love on the first sight
by MScofield
Summary: This is my first story on english about Dr. Quinn. It´s an alternative to what happened in the show.
1. Chapter 1: A new World

1 A new World 

Michaela couldn´t believe it. She sat in tehe train in the direction to Colorado springs.. They are needed a doctor. How will it be there? She was confused. In the past few day were happened so many things and now she travelled at the other side of the country to be a doctor there. Tomorrow morning she would arrive with the stagecoach in her new home.

The stagecoach arrived in Colorado. It were all so contrary to Boston. There were no big increasing buildings and the ground were dirty and sludgy. She get off of the stagecoach and saw an older man.

"Execuse me gentleman. Were can I find Reverend Thimothy Johnson?"

"I think by the church. There by meadow can you see it."

"Do you think it deranged someone if I let my lugage here?"

"No I think not Miss."

"So long gentleman."

Michaela went in the direction of the church.

"Execuse me. Are you Reverent Thimothy Johnson?"

"Yes. Can I help you Miss?"

"My name is Michaela Quinn."

The Reverent thought for a moment. "Oh yes our new doctor. Nice to met you. We thought you would come in the next week."

"Nice to met you too. It all went off faster than expected."

"Good. I´m looking for Sully. He said he would take care of all."

They went in the direction of the town. Suddenly Michaela slid off of the sludgy ground and landed with the face in the slush. She accepted the hand who were provided her and sood up. To her surprise it wasn´t hand of the Reverent. Before her stood a man with long, blond hair and brightly blue eyes.

He must be in the end of the 20th. She looked in his eyes and her legs were weak. She thought: ´What was wrong with her?´

"The ground is very glibbery if it had rained. You must be more cautious."

He smiled at her but the only thing that Michaela could say was:

"Thanks."

"Oh Sully. We had searched you. This is Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Sullys smile faded for a moment. "I thought you would come next week. I´m not finished yet."

"It went off faster than I thought. Is there a probleme with that?"

"No, not serious. I bring you to Charlotte… Cahrlotte Cooper. She is the owner of the boarding house."

They said good bye to the reverend and went to the mercantile and icked up Michaelas luggage.

"What was that all about? With what you aren´t finished yet? The reverend said that you would look after all. What does it all mean?"

"I think it is time that I introduce myself. I´m Byron Sully. Please call me Sully."

"Yes the Reverent mentioned your name. It´s an pleasure to meet you."

"Mee too. I´m the procurer between the cheyenne indians and the Army but also I built houses in order. Unfortunately predeceased an orderer before he could stay in it. I had bouilt it for six moths ago and there had nobody stayed in it. The probleme is that it must be repairs on an few spots. I think it is ready in a week or so."

"Could I see it?"

"Sure. Can you ride?"

"No, sorry."

"Never mind. We walk there but it takes bit longer. You must be very tired after these long trip. You best rst now. I pick you up in the evening or want you wait until tomorrow?"

"In the evening should be fine." They arrived at the boarding house and a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Hi Charlotte. These is Dr. Michaela Quinn. She arrived one week earlier. Unfortunately isn´t the homestead ready. Have you a free room for a couple of days?"

"Hello Dr. Quinn. It´s a pleasure to meet you. Yes I have a free romm. Please come in." Michaela and Sully followed Charlotte in one of the rooms and Sully set Michaelas luggage down on the edge of the bed.

"I think I let you rest now. I pick you up at the evening. See you."

"See you later Sully.. ans thanks." Sully left the room.

"I let you now alone too. If you need something than inform me."

"Thanks for all."

"Your welcome." Charlotte left the room too and Michaela unpacked her luggage. That was her new home. Home? A queer feeling. Now she held a Picture of her family in her hand and it escaped a couple of tears down her cheeks.

He must be in the end of the 20th. She looked in his eyes and her legs were weak. She thought: ´What was wrong with her?´

"The ground is very glibbery if it had rained. You must be more cautious."

He smiled at her but the only thing that Michaela could say was:

"Thanks."

"Oh Sully. We had searched you. This is Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Sullys smile faded for a moment. I thought you would come next week. I´m not finished yet."

"It went off faster than I thought. Is there a probleme with that?"

"No, not serious. I bring you to Charlotte… Cahrlotte Cooper. She is the owner of the boarding house." They said good bye to the reverend and went to the mercantile and icked up Michaelas luggage.

"What was that all about? With what you aren´t finished yet? The reverend said that you would look after all. What does it all mean?"

"I think it is time that I introduce myself. I´m Byron Sully. Please call me Sully."

"Yes the Reverent mentioned your name. It´s an pleasure to meet you."

"Mee too. I´m the procurer between the cheyenne indians and the Army but also I built houses in order. Unfortunately predeceased an orderer before he could stay in it. I had bouilt it for six moths ago and there had nobody stayed in it. The probleme is that it must be repairs on an few spots. I think it is ready in a week or so."

"Could I see it?"

"Sure. Can you ride?"

"No, sorry."

"Never mind. We walk there but it takes bit longer. You must be very tired after these long trip. You best rst now. I pick you up in the evening or want you wait until tomorrow?"

"In the evening should be fine." They arrived at the boarding house and a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Hi Charlotte. These is Dr. Michaela Quinn. She arrived one week earlier. Unfortunately isn´t the homestead ready. Have you a free room for a couple of days?"

"Hello Dr. Quinn. It´s a pleasure to meet you. Yes I have a free romm. Please come in." Michaela and Sully followed Charlotte in one of the rooms and Sully set Michaelas luggage down on the edge of the bed.

"I think I let you rest now. I pick you up at the evening. See you."

"See you later Sully.. ans thanks." Sully left the room.

"I let you now alone too. If you need something than inform me."

"Thanks for all."

"Your welcome." Charlotte left the room too and Michaela unpacked her luggage. That was her new home. Home? A queer feeling. Now she held a Picture of her family in her hand and it escaped a couple of tears down her cheeks.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

2. The new home

A little later Michaela sat in the kitchen of the boarding house with Charlotte and her three children Matthew, Colleen and Brian. Colleen and Brian were especially interested in the new town doctor.

"Were really in college? I thought girls weren't allowed to go ta College".

"Yes I was really in college, girls are allowed to go but we have to fight harder because men don't think we should be able to attend."

"What about your parents? What did they say about you going?"

Michaela looked for a moment at her hands. "My mother wanted me to marry but my father supported me in my decision. He had wanted a son, who would follow his footsteps. When I showed interest in medicine he was very happy. He wanted to call me Michael if I had been a boy, so Michaela was a compromise between him and my mother. But he always calls me Mike."

Brian looked up at her again. "Can I call you Dr. Mike?"

"I would like that." At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Charlotte looked toward the door and called out. "Come in."

The door opened and Sully stepped inside. He looked at Michaela. "Ready?"

Michaela rose. "Yes I am Mr. Sully."

"Call me Sully."

Michaela smiled. "I'll call you Sully if you call me Dr. Mike."

Sully smiled in return. "That's okay with me let's go Dr. Mike."

A little while later they made their way out of town. For most of the trip they walked silently side by side, each took nervous to say anything.

They stopped just beyond the woods in front of a small house. "Here we are. I know it ain´t anythin´special and I have t´ repair a few things but you will have a roof over your head."

Michaela went up the few stairs leading to the porch and opened the front door.

"There's furniture in it."

"Yep the person that it was built for wanted it but they ain´t been used."

Michaela moved to the bed and sat down. "Sully the bed is wonderful."

Suddenly she realised the covered table."What is that?"

Sully smiled slightly. "I thought you might be hungry."

Michaela thought for a moment. "That is a good idea. I haven't eaten yet."

They sat at the table and started to eat.

After the supper Michaela wiped her mouth and looked at Sully again. "Hmm… that was really delicious. Then she smiled. "Don't tell me that you cooked that."

"Yep. You have to feedin´ yourself and that is impossible without knowin´ how ta cook."

Michaela smiled slightly. "I think I could learn a lot from you."

Sully looked at her sceptically. "You don´t know how ta cook?"

Michaela looked embarrassed."It …. it is… in Boston we have maids and cooks. You don´t have to know how to do it yourself."

For a moment she looked sad but than she continued.

"I think I'll have to learn a few things if I want to survive here." She pretended to smile.

Sully noticed her sudden mood swing.

"Dr. Mike. I know we just met but can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes, of course."

He looked at her for a moment. _God her eyes are so beautiful. What is she doing to me?_

He forced himself to concentrate so that he would choose the right words.

"Ok. I hope ya don´t take it wrong. I think ya're not here in your heart. I know it's a big step ta start a new life so far away from everyone and everything you ever knew. Ya seem to be going through a lot. I want t´ help ya but do ya really understand what living out here is going to be like? I mean, ya look as if ya may already be homesick and ya just arrived today."

Michaela let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to act like I don't want to live here. I'm very happy to be the new doctor here and to be starting a new life. It's only … it's so hard … no not the changes …."

Michaela avoid Sully´s gaze. Sully moved a little nearer to her, took her hand in his own and turned her face to him so she had to look him in the eyes.

Michaela got a strange feeling as he touched her. She had never felt like that.

"I see that somethin´ is botherin´ya. Sometimes it helps if ya talk about it."

"Yes, maybe you're right. But sometimes it's difficult to talk about your feelings."

"Yep, ´cause ya´re goin´ ta let others see how vulnerably ya´re, but it could help."

Michaela took a deep breath. "It's about my mother. I quarrelled with her just before I left Boston and she said that if I came to Colorado Springs I needn't worry about coming back to home again."

"I understand. Such things can hurt.

Do ya want t´ tell me what exactly happened?"

A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was engaged…" Michaela paused for a moment when she felt Sully's hand tense as it still held hers. _Why is he reacting like this?_

After regaining her train of thought she continued.

"My mother wants me to get married and live what she believes to be a proper life." She felt Sully slowly begin to relax.

"At a party she told everyone that David and I were engaged. I was taken aback and angry at her presumptions."

"That's understandable."

"I confronted her after the party. It was a really bad quarrel but I realised that I would make my family look bad if I told everyone that it wasn't true, besides there isn't many men who accept that their wives have a career as a doctor. David was one of those rare men who did accept it because he was also a doctor.

After all I thought about what affect it would have on my family I accepted that we were engaged. We were engaged for six months in which he behaved like a true gentleman."

Sensing that this was where her true heartbreak lie Sully pressed.

"What happened?"

"It was after the birthday party from my sister. We were going for a walk in the park. After a while we sat down on a bench."

Now Michaela couldn't stop the tears. Sully didn't have any other ideas of how to comfort her so he took her into his arms and held her. She leant into him and relaxed. _His shoulder feels so good. What is wrong with me? I've known this man only today, but it feels so good to be with him. I feel as if I can talk with him about anything. It feels as if we've known each other for a very long time._

A moment later she removed herself from his embrace and looked him in the eyes again. "I was surprised when David leaned forward to kiss me. In all the time we were engaged we hadn't kissed except on the cheek. I was always taught that it was improper to kiss on the lips in public so I turned away. But he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. He pushed down on the ground and began to kiss and touch me everywhere. Michaela took a shaky breath before continuing. "Then… then he started to unbutton my blouse." Michaela looked up at Sully again begging him with her eyes for him to understand. "I started to scream but no one heard me because we were in a very secluded part of the park."

By this time tears were coursing down Michaela's cheeks.

Sully looked into her eyes again and saw the pain and shame. This broke his heart. _She went through so much. _

Suddenly one question came to his mind and he had to know the answer

"Did … did he… hurt ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

3. A Dark Secret

"No, he didn't hurt me. " She could feel him relax instantly with that one statement.

"How did ya escape?"

Now she had to smile a little. "I kicked him."

Sully's eyes widened at her statement. "What!"

"You heard right. I kicked him right between his legs. After that he couldn't touch me."

Now Sully had to smile, too.

"Ya sure know how ta protect yourself. No man should ever treat ya bad."

"He deserved it."

"Yeah, ya absolutely right, I'm happy that the worst didn't happen."

She didn't want to think about it so she continued.

"As soon as he let go of me I ran home."

"What did your parents say?"

"I didn't say anything to them about it." She took a deep breath and continued. "I couldn't tell them what he had tried to do to me. I told them the next day that I wouldn't marry him. They said I would disgrace them, but they were the ones who had placed me in this situation as soon as they told everyone that David and I were engaged. The most important thing to them was that I would be getting married."

"What do you want?"

"You see that's the difference. My parents never asked me what I wanted in my life. I was happy that my father had supported my wish to become a doctor. I wanted to be just like him and help the sick. Of course I want to marry one day but not until I find a man that I love and who loves me. Someone who my mother thinks is a good match."

"That should be why you get married. After all ya would be starting a new life and that should be with a man that you love." She heard a wistful tone in his voice but didn't show interest for the moment.

"Did ya´ ever see David again? You didn't report it to the police?"

Michaela shook her head. "I didn't think I should because my parents didn't know what had happened."

Then Michaela sighed. "After the quarrel with my parents I realised that they would always interfere in my life if I stayed in Boston. And then I have read the advertisement about Colorado Springs needing a doctor. I realized that this was my chance to live my life the way I want… without their interferes … to start at the beginning again.

So I answered the advertisement and a little while after I got the telegram that I had been hired. I wrote David a farewell in which I wrote that he should stay away from me if he valued his freedom. Then I told it my parents about the job and we argued again. In the end they said that if I think it was the right thing to do that I shouldn't come back to Boston. That was the last time I saw them. I had to go. I couldn't let them influence my life anymore."

Michaela began to cry again and Sully took her in his arms once again to give her the comfort she needed."It's alright … I understand, such interference can get to you. Maybe ya should write ém a letter."

Michaela pulled back from his arms and sighed. "No, they know where I am. It's their turn to make the first move. After all they were upset because I wanted to live my own life."

"Maybe ya´ right, but if ya´ get your stubbornness from them than ya´ will be waiting a long, long time." He grins roguishly at her.

Michaela smiles in return. "You think I'm stubborn?"

"Yes I do. Sometimes stubbornness can stand in the way. I know what about I'm talkin´. Sometimes a leopard can't change his spots but in this situation I understand." Michaela clung to Sully once again.

It feels so good to be in his arms. All my worries could disappear right here. But why am I feeling this way? I've only known him a few hours.

After a while they left the homestead and he drove her back in the town with he wagon which he had left there earlier that morning when he brought supplies to make repairs.

As he stopped the wagon out front of the boarding house Michaela looked at Sully. "It was a wonderful evening."

Sully smiled. "Yeah it was. If ya´ need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"Thank you very much, good night Sully."

"Night. I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"You are coming into town tomorrow?" Now she grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah …. I have… I have to deliver something." ´Or someone, he thought.

She realised he had something on his mind."Is there something YOU want t´ talk about with ME?"

"Nah. It's alright." She didn't want to force him so she let it be.

"Alright then I'll say good night." She climbed down from the wagon and went inside through the back door of the boarding house.

Sully knocked at the front door.

Charlotte answered and smiled. "Evenin´ Sully. Did Dr. Mike like the homestead?"

"Yeah, I think she liked it very much. How did it go while I was at the homestead?"

"It went fine. Hannah's an angel."

"I know." Then he looked around. "Is she asleep?"

"She's in the kitchen drinking a glass of hot milk. Did you tell Dr. Mike about her?"

"It wasn't the right time t´ tell her. I tell her tomorrow."

"Yes ya should do that if I'll be watchin' Hannah while ya work on the homestead. She'll meet her."

"I know. I'll talk t´ her in mornin´. I don't know why it's so difficult for me t´ tell her."

Charlotte looked at him sceptically.

"Maybe ´cause she wants t´ know the entire story. Not even I know everything. It's your decision how much ya wanna tell her. Sully, I've seen how ya look at her. Ya like her."

"I've known her just a few hours."

"What does that matter?"

"I think I should take Hannah home now."

"You can't avoid what's in your heart forever."

They went in the kitchen.

"Poppy."

"Hi Hannah, it's time for ya to´ get ta bed. Say good night t´ Aunt Charlotte."

"Nite Anti Shali."

Charlotte gave her a kiss on her cheek and wished her and Sully a good night. Sully took her in his arms and walked out of the boarding house. After getting Hannah settled in the wagon he wrapped her in a warm blanket and drove out of the town."

The next morning Sully came into the boarding house with Hannah in his arm.

"Mornin´ Charlotte, mornin´kids. Did ya' sleep well?"

The kids were happy to see him, especially Brian. He was a kind of hero to him.

"Mornin´ Sully, do ya want a cup of coffee?" Charlotte asked.

"No thanks, I haven't much time. I want get an early start and continue working on the homestead. Hannah is a little sleepy today. I think she will sleep a little while longer. Before I go I want t´ talk t´ Dr. Mike. Is she awake?"

"No sorry, she isn't awake yet."

"I'll come at noon and talk with her."

"Yeah but don't avoid it too long."

"I won't."

He kissd Hannah "good-bye" and went out of the boarding house and left town.

Charlotte laid Hannah in her bed then about half an hour later Michaela came down the stairs." Good morning. Are you all awake already? I must to have slept in."

Charlotte smiled at the lady doctor. "Good mornin´, you'll have ta change that.

I think this cup of coffee will help ya wake up fully."

Michaela drank a sip from her cup. "Hmm, that's good."

Suddenly they heard someone crying. Charlotte went up the stairs and a short time after it came down again with Hannah in her arms.

Michaela looked at her curiously.

She smiled at the little girl. "Hello sweetheart. Who are you?"

"Hannah."

She showed Michaela that she was three by holding up three fingers."

"Three? Then you are a big girl already." Hannah nodded eagerly as Michaela looked at Charlotte.

"I thought you only had three children."

"Oh … yeah … Hannah isn't my daughter. I'm just taking care of her today. She is the daughter of a … friend. Hannah's mother died, so her father has nobody to look after her except me but I shouldn't talk about it behind his back."

"It's alright. Her eyes remind me of someone but I don't know whom at the moment."

Michaela got along with Hannah very well from the beginning. She playfully tested Hannah reflexes which caused an excited giggle from Hannah.

After breakfast Brian, Charlotte, Michaela and Hannah went to Bray's Mercantile. Brian went immediately to the candy counter.

Charlotte made the introductions. "Mornin´ Loren, Maude, this is our new town doctor Michaela Quinn."

Loren nodded. "It's nice to meet ya, we met just after you arrived. Welcome to our little town. I know it ain´t Boston…"

"It's a very nice little town. I've met some very nice people since my arrival. I think I will like it here."

Now Maude spoke. "Nice ta hear you say that." Then she looked toward a younger woman. "This is our daughter Abagail."

The young woman, who was around eighteen shook Michaela's hand.

Maude asked Hannah. "Hello sweetheart. Don't ya want candy today?"

Hannah clapped her little hands. "Yeah. Yeah. Want candy."

"Than come with me."

Maude and Charlotte followed her to the candy counter.

"She is really sweet. Her father has to be very proud of her."

Michaela looked at Loren. "Who is her father?"

"Sully."

Michaela's eyes widened in shock as she once more looked over at the little girl. "Sully's her father?"

"Didn't ya know. You'd have to have met him already since ya'll be livin' in his homestead."

"Yes, I've met him but I didn't know that he has a daughter. What about the mother?"

"Nobody knows exactly. He doesn't talk about it. All I know that she is dead. I really feel sorry for both of them. Sully had to have lost his wife when he was very young and if Hannah ever met her mother she doesn't remember her. It has to be so because I have seen a ring which he wears around his neck. It looked like a wedding ring."

This was all a shock for Michaela.

Sully was married and they had a daughter created from that love.. Why hadn't he told her? After all what she had entrusted him with her deepest secrets? Why did the thought of him in another woman's arms hurt so much?

She said quick ´good-bye´ with the excuse that she had to do something important. She then headed out of the town toward the homestead. She thought he would be there working on it.

Sully sat on the porch deep in thought. He couldn't seem to concentrate on his work.

_How should I tell her? She is a wonderful woman. I've never seen a woman with such beautiful hair and breathtaking eyes. I couldn't take it if she turned away from me but that is going to happen when she finds out about it. He knew he had to tell her before she found out from someone else. What would she think about him when she knew the entire truth?_

Suddenly he was interrupted out of his thoughts. Michael stood in front of him looking very hurt and angry. I thought after I had trusted you with my deepest secrets that you'd at least be honest with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are ya talkin´ about?" 

"I'm talking about the fact that you were married and have a daughter." She looked in his blue which she loved so much.

"I know, I know it isn't any of my business."

She turned preparing to go back into town but he stopped her.

"Wait." He reached out and took her by the arm.

She stopped and looked him again.

"I was goin' ta tell ya this mornin´, but ya slept late and I know ya agree that yesterday wasn't the right time to tell ya, but ya shouldn't trust everythin´ that folks tell ya."

"Are you going to deny it? I noticed it immediately when I looked into Hannah's eyes. I haven't seen such bright, wonderful eyes except in you. That has to prove that you're her father."

When she saw Sully´s smirk she realised that he had heard her admit that she saw him as an attractive man, and she felt very uncomfortable, but after a moment he guided the conversation in the right direction once again.

"I wouldn't ever deny Hannah. She means the world to me."

"Than what exactly is going on?"

"I know the moment I tell ya the truth ya will hate me and I understand that. The townspeople don't know the whole truth. They have made up a story ´cause I don't want ta talk about it. They think if they create their own version of the story that I would tell ´em the truth, but I don't think it's any of their business. The only person who accepted it is Charlotte, but I want ta tell ya the truth because I owe it ta ya. You told me of the incident with David and now I feel that I owe you the same courtesy. Please just don't tell anyone else.

"Sully, I know you haven't known me very long but I can promise that what you tell me will stay between the two of us. I trusted you with my secret about David and I'll keep your secret just as close."

"You right. I trust you too. Come on. Sit down. It will take a little while to explain."

They set on the porch.

"All right, tell me."

Sully sighed. "It's difficult for me ta talk about it ´cause I despise myself for it. I haven't talked about it with anybody."

"Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect. Now tell me about Hannah and her mother."

"When I was younger I worked as a miner. One of the other miners had lost his parents and he had to take care of his sister. Clarise was 18 when I met her. We cared a great deal for one another. She was like a sister ta me. We spent a lot of time together. Then my 23rd birthday came around. Clarise's brother organized a surprise party. I hadn't drunk much in my life but on this evenin´ I drank one glass. Sully shook his head. "I don't know what happened after that. The next mornin´ I woke up with a bad ache in my head. Then I saw Clarise lying beside me. We weren't wearin' anythin´."

Michaela stared at him before she spoke. "You had a black out from drinking only one glass? Sully nodded. "What did Clarise say happened?"

"That's the strange thing, she blacked out too. She hadn't drank much either just a few sips from her glass."

"I think there's something suspicious about that. Do you really think…. well that something really happened between the two of you?"

"It had to be true. Clarise disappeared little after that. About Eight months later I got a telegram from a friend who worked at the mine. He told me he had seen her in Wyoming and that she was well advanced in her pregnancy. I travelled immediately ta Wyoming. When I found her she told me that her pregnancy was the reason for her disappearance. She didn't want people thinking that she was a whore. She wanted ta start a new life in a town where nobody knew her so she told the townspeople that her husband died."

"She wanted to start a new life with a lie?"

Michaela thought for a moment about it. "I think I can understand her reasoning."

"Yep and I put her in the situation. I took somethin´ special from her that nobody could give back. I respect women very much and hate men that do such things. I just wish I could remember what really happened."

"Did you lover her?" Michaela was afraid of his answer. She didn't know why she was suddenly so jealous of this woman.

"Yeah I did love her ... as if she was my sister."

Michaela felt a wave of relief wash over her. "What happened next?"

"After she told me everything she went in labor and I sent someone ta get a doctor."

-----

"_Sully I wasn't with any other men… except you. Now we can be sure that something did happen between us that night."_

-----

"I was thunderstruck. That was all I had thought about during the journey ta Wyomin´. Now I was sure."

"Are you sure she was telling you the truth? I mean maybe she hoped you would help her and be a father to her child."

"She hadn't ever lied ta me. ´sides I promised her that if she needed me I would be there for her. She knew I would have helped where I was the baby's Pa or not. She didn´t want my help at the first that's the reason she had disappeared. And ya said yourself Hannah has my eyes."

"Yes. That's true." She smiled.

-----

_Clarise we'll find a way. I just wish I coulda loved ya the way ya deserved ta be loved ´cause ya deserve to be loved. Ya deserve to be loved and respected. I'll do whatever I can to help you and the baby."_

"_I'm not sorry that you love as a sister. If not it would make it more difficult ´cause that's how I feel for ya. I just don't understand why it happened since we don't love one another as more than siblings."_

-----

"I don't even understand it today, but in that moment I was glad I hadn't disappointed her. I know it is something special for a woman so it... so it is for me... and I took it from her without remembering exactly what had happened between us."

Michaela could feel how guilty he felt and put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"After a while the doctor came and Clarise delivered Hannah. Afterward Clarise was very weak and the doctor told me that there wasn't anythin' he could to save her."

Now Sully had tears in his eyes.

"Clarise felt it."

-----

"_Sully...", her voice was very weak._

"_Ya have ta promise me somethin´."_

"_Anythin´."_

"_Promise me ya will always be... a good Pa to Hannah ... and ya will love her... even if we didn't loved each other... like a man and a woman that create a child."_

"_Hey ya will make it." He lied to her trying not to make it worse._

"_We both know... it ain´t true. Please... ya have to take care of her forever... and ya have to give her a proper home. Settle down...Someplace where nice…. Ya always told me… some day you would be goin´ in the west. Try to raise Hannah there. Maybe there ... would be ... a good ... place."_

"_I ... I promise."_

"_I want …ya to know that I want… you to be happy."_

_Her voice became more and more weak._

"_I´m sure someday ya will meet a beautiful woman … who ya love … and who makes … ya happy. I want ya to tell that her that I don´t mind when ya… give Hannah… a new Ma."_

"_You're her ma and ya always will be."_

"_I can't be there for her. But I will watch over her. I want her to… be happy. Don't feel guilty… if ya find… a Ma for her. All I want… is for ya both…. to be happy. She needs a Pa and a Ma. She needs a family. So do you."_

Sully didn't know what he could to make it easier for her.

"_I´ll tell her everythin´ about ya."_

"_I hope she won't think to bad of me."_

"_She´ll only think the best of ya like I do. I promise ya."_

"_How can… ya say that?"_

"_It´s the truth… I will miss ya."_

"_I will forever be there with you. I'll watch over you both and your family if it grows."_

Sully gave her a quick kiss and laid Hannah in her arms. Clarise looked at Hannah and smiled then she closed her eyes and passed away in a restfully sleep with a smile on her lips. She looked happy and peaceful because she knew that there would always have someone who would take care of Hannah.

Sully started to cry. He was so confused by what to do now.

_I just lost the important person in my life. And now I have to take care of a baby, my child. I am a Pa… a Pa. I can't believe it._

-----

"Hannah is all I have even if she didn't come from love. I can't explain to you how much I love her."

"I know how much you love her because I hear it in your voice.

Could I ask you something personal?"

Sully smiled at her. "Sure."

"Do you think you could ever accept another woman as Hannah's mother? From what you told me you had promised that Clarise that you would but I don't really know how you feel about that."

Sully sensed that there was something behind this question.

"I don't think ya can plan on when and if ya fall in love with somebody. Ya can't resist against it if it's there, but it's difficult if ya have a child. I wouldn't allow myself to start somethin´ with a woman if she couldn't accept Hannah and treat her as if she were her own.

"Whoever doesn't love Hannah doesn't deserve your love. She's an angel. You can be very proud of her."

_Is she talking about any woman in general or is she talking about herself? I hope she is talking about herself because I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather have as Hannah's Ma. I haven't felt something like that in my entire life._

Sully could see the sparkle in her eyes and it let his heart quicken.

"That I am, very much." He hesitated a moment than he asked: "Do ya hate me now that ya know everythin´?"

"No, I don't hate you. Nothing that happened was your fault, but there has to be a logical explanation."

"I stopped searching for an explanation a long time ago."

Michaela smiled and rose to her feet. "Alright, now what do you say we head back to town and pick up Hannah from Charlotte's and then have lunch at Grace's? You've told me so much and now I'm starving."

Sully returned her smile as he also rose, "That's a great idea. Come on. Let's go."

Then they boarded the wagon and drove back into town.


	5. Chapter 5

They picked up Hannah at Charlotte's and went to Grace's Café.

"The chicken is ´specially good here." Sully remarked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Hmm… that sounds good."

They ordered their meal.

Once they had finished eating Michaela smiled at Sully. "You were right, it was very good. The best restaurant in Boston can't compete with this."

"I´m glad, that means ya have a reason ta stay."

Michaela grinned shyly. "But not just because of the good meal here. There´re very much more reasons ta stay. First you have a beautiful landscape and I'm sure you can find many places to have picnics. And for second I haven't met very many people yet but those of whom I have met are very nice."

As she finished the last sentense they looked deep in each other eyes. Sully gussed that she was speaking particularly about him or he hoped that she was.

"Oh yeah the wood here are special ´specially ta have picnics or take a ride on horseback, but ya have ta know the area very well first ´cause ya can go lost very easily. If ya want me ta I can show ya 'round. Then he got an idea. "Are ya free today?"

"I haven´t any patients yet, first of all I need a place to open up a practice. Charlotte told me about a banker who is arriving tomorrow to sell the old boarding house, so I'm free until then."

"All right, if it's all right that your house will be ready a little later than planned, I will kidnap you for a while later."

"Oh kidnap me? Should I be scared now?" She looked at him challengingly.

"Ya will see."

Suddenly Abagail passed by the table but ignored them completely.

Michaela noticed this immediately.

"What was that about?"

Sully thought for a moment.

_Should I tell her? I've told her so much and she hasn´t her back on me._

"Ya know Abagail?"

Michaela nodded. "Yes I met her this morning when I found about Hannah."

"Then she told ya?"

"No, Mr. Bray told me because he thought I already knew, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothin´ really I just thought she told ya 'cause she was jealous."

"Jealous? You mean that you and she are…"

She couldn't finish the sentence because Sully did it for her.

"Courtin´? Nah we ain't courtin' but she definitely would like to and I think she was jealous because I'm sittin' with a very beautiful woman."

"Suddenly Hannah made her presence known.

"All right, all right two beautiful women." They grinned at each other and Michaela realized how much she was blushing.

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm tellin' ya the truth. Realizing that he was just embarrassing Michaela more he decided to get back to the original subject. "Me and Abigail were friends or we were startin' to be, but ta me she was just a little girl. Then I realized she had deeper feelins' for me. I confronted her about it and she admitted that it was true. I told her that I didn't have the same feelin's but she wouldn't accept it. She continued ta try ta win my heart. So gave her a choice: Friends or nothin´. I know that might sound a bit harsh but I didn't have the strength to deal with it at the time. I had to deal with Hannah, who was just gettin' teeth and with my work. I didn't get along very well being a Pa and coulda used a friend. But I couldn´t take the stress. Normally I don't let someone down that easily. She made her choice and it went just the way you saw. It's good how it is."

"A friendship between you would make everything worse I think."

"Your right,"

They finished their meal.

"First I gotta go home pick up somethin´." Now he realized that Hannah was falling asleep. "I have ta ask Charlotte if she can watch Hannah. It ain't a good idea ta take her with us while she's sleepin', anyway I have to find out if Charlotte can watch her when I plan on kidnapping ya."

Michaela spoke teasingly. "You're starting to scare me, we'll be all alone and who knows where you're going to take me."

Then she spoke softly before realizing what she was saying. "I can watch Hannah until you´re back if you want me to."

"Ya wouldn't mind watchin' her?"

"No. I'd like to watch her for you."

"That would be nice; I don't want ta bring her ta Charlotte all the time. Please don't think I'm a bad Pa. It´s just..."

Michaela interrupted him. "You don't have to explain Sully, I'm sure it isn´t easy for you raising her alone."

"I could make it easier but I want Hannah to appreciate the value of money someday and teach her that ya have to work hard to make the money ya need to live."

Michaela smiled. "That's a good lesson to teach her, but what do you mean that you could make it easy?"

"Never mind,"

Michaela was very curious about the statement but she didn´t want to press him so she let it drop.

Sully wanted to change the subject. "Before I forget it again, I have to tell ya something about your futue neighbour. He ain't always the easiest person ta get along with. "

"Is he really that bad?"

Sully nodded. Yeah he is real stubborn but ya have ta show understandin´ because hasn't had it easy bein' a single parent."

He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes and Michaela immediately knew who he was talking about.

"You…You're my new neighbour?"

"Yeah that's why I was the first one who found out that the property was free."

"I see, but I have a feeling that I will get along really well with my new neighbour."

"Really, we will see."

They grinned at each other.

Suddenly Michaela stood up.

"Now I think it´s time that this little pricess gets to bed. I'll take her to my room in the boarding house."

She took Hannah carefully from Sully´s arm and they went to the boarding house. They stopped at the door to say goodbye before she entered the building.

After entering her room Michaela laid Hannah carefully down in her bed,took off a few clothes and covered her up with a blanket. After about half an hour she realized that was waking up. She sat down on the bed and took her carefully in her arms because she didn´t want to scare her.

"Hello Sweetheart. Are you awake? Do you remember me? I´m Michaela."

"Mika. Mika.." Hannah couldn´t say such a difficult name and Michaela had to laugh.

"Just call me Mike."

"Mike." That was easier.

In the meantime Sully came back into town. He went to Grace to pack some supplies for his surprise. After that he went to the boarding house. He talked to Charlotte for a moment about watching Hannah then went upstairs. He just about to knock on the door when he heard a soft hum from inside so he slowly opened the door, what he saw there touched his heart. Michaela sat on the bed with Hannah in her lap as she hummed a song. Suddenly Michaela was started when she saw Sully standing in the doorway.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want to scare ya. I just couldn´t help watchin' when I heard ya hummin' that song,"

"It's all right, I was just about done with it."

She rocked Hannah to calm her.

"It's hard to believe ya just met Hannah yesterday. Ya have such a calming effect on her unlike anyone I've ever seen. She trusts ya. Ya must get along really good with children."

"I haven't had much experience with children because I've been concentrating on my medical career."

"Ya really are good with her for only knowin' her a short time. You will be a real good mother someday." _'I hope with my kids.´_ He couldn't believe what he is thinking. '_What is this woman doing with me? I haven't known her very long but I've never felt this way about any woman in my life.'_

Michaela didn't know what to say. She hoped for the same things that Sully was saying. She was very confused about him so she directed the conversation more toward Hannah.

"It isn't very difficult Hannah is real sweet little girl. You must be very proud of her."

"Yeah that I am,"

Are ya ready to get goin´?"

Michaela laid Hannah on the bed once again realizing that she had fallen asleep again. Covering her up she leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she whispered, "Sleep well little princess."

Sully was a bit startled. "Little princess? That's exactly the same nickname I picked for her."

"Really, then maybe I shouldn't…"

Sully held up his hand. "It's all right, its all right she is a little princess."

"You should be the one to call her that since you're her father."

"That doesn't matter."

"Well than we can go. Where did you say that you wanted to take me?"

Sully burst out laughing. "Nice try, that's the good thing about a kidnappin´. The hostage don´t know where she is gonna be taken."


	6. Chapter 6

As they exited the boarding house Michaela saw a horse standing out front. She wasn't sure what to think until she saw Sully walking toward it.

"You don't expect me to ride that thing."

Sully had to grin. "Are ya scared?"

"No… no of course not," She reassured him quickly.

"Good." Sully helped her mount the horse.

He realised that she wasn't comfortable so he mounted behind her and put his arms around her taking the reins. Michaela was glad she was sitting; otherwise she wasn't so sure that her legs would be able to hold her up. Michaela's knees grew very weak when she felt Sully's touch.

They started riding out of town. After awhile he took her hand is his own. She was a little startled and jerked back. This didn't go unnoticed by Sully. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then urged her to take the reins."

"Don't be scared."

"I'm NOT scared." She told him in a rather unconvincing voice.

Michaela apprehensively took the reins. Sully told her patiently what she had to do and then he let go. At first Michaela was very scared but then her uncertainty faded. Now Sully told her how she could guide the horse to a faster trot and they rode faster and faster.

"That really is fun. I don't think I have ever had such a feeling of freedom."

"Ya´re right, do ya want ta try it by yourself."

"No I don't think I'm ready yet." Honestly she wanted to enjoy the contact with him a little bit longer.

They rode for a little longer until Sully showed her the way to a meadow. Sully dismounted and helped Michaela do the same. She was a little disappointed when he stepped back breaking their physical contact. She tied the horse to a tree as Sully suggested then she turned and looked toward the meadow. She immediately spotted a blanket in the middle of the meadow with a picnic basket beside it.

She pointed in the direction. "I think we are interrupting someone. We should go somewhere else. What did you have in mind anyway?"

Sully shook his head. "We're in the right place. This is for us."

"You surprise me over and over again." She grinned at him. They walked to the blanket and sat down then began to unpack the basket.

They ate and had a lot of fun being together.

"Sully, where do you come from? You told me you worked in mining. That must mean you had to travel a lot, but where did you grow up?"

"Well, ya can't really say grew up anywhere in particular. I was born on a ship between England and New York. My family lived on an farm near from New York for a few years."

Sully had to swallow for a moment. It still hurt him to talk about his childhood. "After my brother died we lost the farm and my pa found work at the docks. So we moved ta the city." He stopped for a moment then started again. "I was 12 years old when my pa and my ma died. My little sister and I lived in an orphanage. When she got adopted they forbade me from ever havin' any contact with her so I ran away there was nothin´ was holdin' me there. She was the only one I had after our parents died. She was the only one who meant somethin´ ta me."

Michaela's heart ached for him. "Oh Sully I'm so sorry. You were so young and you had to suffer so much pain.

"When you lose the one's you love it hurts no matter how old ya are."

"True. What happened next? Who took care of you?"

"Mostly I took care of myself, but I had a friend. We got a job at the docks and later we got other jobs. We moved from place ta place. That's how I met Clarise. Then a little while after she disappeared something terrible happened."

"You had so many horrible things happen in your life before. What happened after she disappeared?"

It hurt her to hear what he had to suffer as a child, while at the same time she had a protected childhood.

"The mine where I was working collapsed. A lot of the men died and I was trapped under the beams. It was terrible and after awhile I didn't even know what day it was or whether it was day or night. The boss stopped the search after a week. They found a lot of the workers but just a few survived but they were badly injured. He was sure that there couldn't be anyone left alive under the rubble. Daniel, the friend who I met in New York took the search in his own hands. He found me 21 days later, but I didn't know it coz I was unconscious. They didn't know if I would survive."

"You're lucky that you did survive." Michaela responded. Sully looked in her eyes. He saw so much honesty there. It made his heart melt.

"After a few days I woke up in the hospital but I was very scared."

Sully sighed and paused once again. "After that I couldn't work in mines again. I panicked if I even took one step inside. But my problem was that I didn't have much experience with anything that I could earn money doing. Then I heard about the gold fever and came out west. I taught myself how ta pan for gold and started ta search.

After the gold fever was over I rented a room at Charlotte's. There were a lot of things on the building which needed to be repaired, so I offered ta help. I didn't know how ta do it but, I taught it myself pretty quick. This was how I started building houses. There were a few people who wanted someone ta build their homesteads. Then I received a telegram from Daniel, who continued ta work in the mines. I wrote that if he heard where Claire was livin' to contact me. And you know the rest of that story.

Sully looked at Michaela and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry what happened. What about your sister? Did you see her again? How old was she then?"

"She was two years old. I tried ta find her but I lead I got came up empty."

Now he had to fight back his tears.

"I don't know what I should do anymore. She is my sister and I can't stand the thought of never seein' her again or maybe ta meet her and not knowin' who she is."

Sully had tears running down his face as he began to sob. Michaela took him in her arms and he broke down completely. She caressed his hair and calmed him with comforting words. This caused their faces to move closer. They looked in each other eyes and as if they were in a trance their faces kept inching closer until their lips got closer.

Just as their lips touched in a brief kiss they heard something behind the trees.

Sully broke away and looked over his shoulder; there he saw a female figure in the trees. He wiped the tears from his face to get a better look at who it was.

"Abagail? What are ya doin´ here?"


End file.
